Talk:Randall Carr
You sure this guy is Carr? from the ingame textlogs it seems like carr was trying to fix the Terra Nova for shockspace when he got hunted by the "new" church. And he mentioned in one of his logs that there was one Leader to the enw group, so i assume its not Randall. Every textlog in the DLC is from "Vested Member Randall Carr" and he seem to be the only "sane" left before he gets caught by the cult. Yeah, the text logs suggest Carr was the voice of the man trying to use the Reactor to power the Drive. I don't think this is the same character. this page Randall Carr should be renamed Necromorph Prophet or something along those lines and a new page of Randall Carr more inline with the text and audio recordings of said charcter should be made. Actually in one of the IGN first look videos the developer states his name is Randall Carr. --Kcdude500 (talk) 00:36, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Doesn't matter, that developer was mistaken because the in game information doesn't add up. This guy can't be Carr. In one of the text logs, Carr twisted his ankle. This guy clearly doesn't limp. Also, we can't say whether or not Isaac executed him, as there is no proof if he did or not.Einsteinium99 (talk) 05:15, March 14, 2013 (UTC) This discussion has gone on for a while, so if no one else can object, I propose that the name be changed to Cult Leader or something similar. Also, re: IGN's information. I just read a statement from a verified Dead Space 3 contributer who confirmed that the inventory would be going away, and it clearly didn't. I don't mean to hate on IGN or anything, but information is wrong all the time. Silenceinspace (talk) 03:18, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :Whoever pointed out that the cult leader's name is "Randall Carr" is the one who supposedly has evidence that says so. Unless one can present physical evidence—perhaps a direct source of a Visceral employee saying otherwise—that discourages the name, instead of claims, then it won't be a good idea to change the page name. Until then—and this is coming from a reasonable person—reasoning isn't going to work here, only concrete proof. Not a theory, not a log talking about someone named Randall Carr, but solid evidence.-- 16:14, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think it's smart to go off of one interview, despite in-game evidence to the contrary. It's clear we disagree here, so it should be put to a vote. No one contributer should decide.Silenceinspace (talk) 05:58, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm not saying that one contributor should decide. I'm saying that it would be wisest to find something that literally says they are different, whether it be a Visceral employee or something else that says it; it just seems that someone who actually worked on the game would know a bit more about it than a few random users who just decided to say they were different. Secondly, I don't "disagree", I'm just going by whatever possible evidence was presented at the time the article was named this, and believe that an employee agreeing or disagreeing with the name is more legitimate than a couple people "voting" on it..-- 06:06, July 28, 2013 (UTC) It's been months, and the in-game evidence still says that Randall Carr was not only not the leader of the cult, but was the only Unitologist left on the planet who didn't join the cult. At this point, it's not about evidence, it's about an edit war. The Cult Leader is a maintained page, and he and this character are not one and the same. Captain J (talk) 07:48, October 6, 2013 (UTC)